1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a design of a finger model and a monitor that portrays a realistic blood glucose procedure to enhance bedside monitoring capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulation is an immersive learning experience that depends on a realistic environment to engage the learner. In simulation scenarios, particularly medical treatment simulations, it is important for data to be assessed and displayed realistically to maintain learner engagement within the simulated environment. Monitoring blood glucose is a common bedside procedure performed in the treatment of many different medical conditions.
Blood sugar concentration or blood glucose level is the amount of glucose (sugar) present in the blood, which is normally tightly regulated as part of metabolic homeostasis. Many medical conditions require monitoring blood glucose. Changing blood glucose levels is inherently a primary concern or potential complication of many different illnesses or health alterations.
For example, monitoring blood glucose is extremely important for the health of patients with diabetes. Hyperglycemia, or high blood glucose, is a common indicator of a diabetic medical condition. Long-term hyperglycemia can cause health problems associated with diabetes, including heart disease, eye damage, kidney damage, and nerve damage. Diabetes directly affects about 10% of all adults, and diabetes was reported as the primary diagnosis for approximately 30 million visits last year to various healthcare facilities. Diabetes is reported as one of the seven major contributing factors for heart disease and cardiac arrest by the American Heart Association. In fact, about two thirds of patients with diabetes die of heart disease or stroke.
Conversely, hypoglycemia, or low blood glucose, is a potentially fatal medical condition which can be associated with lethargy, impaired mental function, muscular weakness, and brain damage. Patients with such medical conditions are commonly carefully monitored at frequent intervals to avoid serious medical complications. Emergency or “code blue” scenarios and stroke protocols need to establish blood glucose for differential diagnosis and management of patient symptoms. Thus, a realistic simulation of testing blood glucose levels would be extremely beneficial for training medical professionals as well as diabetes patients.
Currently, there are no monitors or devices available to adequately simulate a finger stick for obtaining a blood sample capable of use with simulators, manikins, or standardized patients. Typically, a finger stick would puncture a manikin finger or a real finger of a standardized patient. Additionally, there are no models or devices available to simulate different blood glucose levels of a patient that can be used with a real glucometer or simulated glucometer.